The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to evaporative body fluid containers, systems, dressings, and methods. The evaporative body fluid containers, systems, dressings, and methods may be used with reduced-pressure treatment systems.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. As the reduced pressure is applied, body fluids, e.g., exudates, are received and typically contained in a reservoir.